


睡前吃零食还是不吃，这是个问题

by hydrviolence



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series, Teenagers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 十四五岁的Stuart在Vince家过夜，内容同标题。





	睡前吃零食还是不吃，这是个问题

 

  
Vince就是去拿个零食，再回到自己房间，却发现Stuart已经睡着了。  
Stuart睡在他的床上，背冲着他，半是侧躺半是趴着，微微蜷着腿，睡着了。  
或者应该说，看起来像是睡着了。  
Vince放下零食，踮起脚尖来到床边，爬上床，低头看Stuart。  
后者眼睛闭得严实，睫毛贴着眼睛下面的皮肤。嘴也闭着，嘴唇微微有点撅起来。衣领边露出的肩颈，看起来……呃……  
Vince抿了抿嘴。“Stuart。”他一边叫名字，一边抓着Stuart的肩膀摇了摇。  
没反应。Stuart仍然闭着眼睛，眼睑下的眼珠也没动过。  
“别闹。”没人能这么迅速地突然入睡，Vince拍了拍Stuart的胳膊。  
Stuart坚定地拒绝醒过来。  
Vince忽然觉得一阵不安。你瞧，有的人有心脏病，他们会突然一头栽倒在地就挂掉了，还有脑溢血，或者SIDS什么的。  
他把手伸到Stuart鼻端。  
一开始，似乎……没气。  
接着，他感觉到了呼吸，温乎乎发潮的气流。  
这就没什么可担心的了。既然Stuart想玩，那就玩起来。  
他在Stuart身边斜靠下来，腹部几乎贴着Stuart的后背，用食指沿着Stuart的耳廓描画，转着圈地反复描画。  
他看到Stuart的眼睛动了，眼睑微微发抖，眼睛下的眼珠转动。  
“骗子。”Vince说，冲着Stuart的耳朵吹气。  
他看着Stuart嘴角翘起来，再接再厉地挠了挠Stuart脖子。  
Stuart睁开眼睛，伸手抓住挠他痒的手。“我累了，我困了。”Stuart笑着说。  
“那就回家睡觉。”  
“我不想回家。我太困了。”Stuart干脆趴下，摊开胳膊腿儿，“我想在这儿过夜。”  
哦。Vince想。“你带牙刷了吗？”他说，然后想起来，“你肯定没有带牙刷。我可以给你找一个新牙刷。我记得Hazel趁减价的时候屯了一批，牙刷，还有牙膏。于是我常年使用一个口味牙膏……”

  
像往常一样，Stuart目的达到。  
Stuart总能达到目的，得到自己想要的，这是某种Stuart特质，所有人都拿他没办法。  
很快，他们就又回到了床上。Stuart穿着Vince的一件旧睡衣，因为他想要穿着睡衣睡觉，于是他得到了睡衣。  
Stuart占据床的一半，仍然是侧身躺着，这回是面对Vince侧身躺着，仍然把一条腿蜷起来。  
Vince得到床剩下的一半，他小心躺下，小心地翻了个身，面对Stuart。很明显，他们靠得很近，有点太近了。  
Stuart笑得十分开心。“你刚才是以为我死了吗？”他问。  
“骗子。现在不困了？”Vince问。  
Stuart立刻打了个哈欠。“困，特别困。”转眼就一副睁不开眼睛的样子。  
“我在考虑是不是把刚才拿的薯片吃完再睡，”Vince说，“但是我刚才也刷了牙，不过，其实也可以再刷一次，对吧……”  
Vince没能说完。Stuart猛然凑近，吻了他。  
有种……嗯……非常熟悉的牙膏味，Hazel趁减价屯的牙膏味，Vince看着Stuart，眨了眨眼。  
“晚安。”Stuart愉快地闭上眼睛。  
Vince又眨了眨眼。  
看来Stuart是困了，睡了。不准备干其他任何事了。  
Vince犹豫再三，还是爬起来，把薯片吃完了，再次刷了牙，再次爬上床。  
这时候，Stuart已经睡熟了。人熟睡时难免一副蠢样，Stuart也不例外。他的呼吸又缓又沉，嘴唇微微张开，全无防备的样子、因放松而瘫软的样子，有点傻气的样子。  
Vince俯身吻了吻Stuart的额角。  
然后，他躺下来，拉过被子，没什么困难地入睡了。  
嗯，差不多算是没什么困难吧。  
Stuart偷偷笑了。

  
完

 


End file.
